For The First Time
by Alice A.J
Summary: Ally- The Know-it-All Songwriter. Austin- The Cool-player singer. At first, they hate each other, but as we follow the duo between the drama that is High School, that just might change. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! Yay! This is my first Austin & Ally story 3

Ally woke up on the first day of freshman year, but she was already dressed, since she had been so excited last night, she had gotten dressed at around two' o clock last night, not being able to fall asleep. She was in a simply brown pencil skirt, white long sleeve shirt, and brown over- shirt.

"Bye mom!" She yelled, taking a banana from the table, and left the house. She barely thought as she walked to school, until she felt wet, and saw a dark blue Mercedes pass, laughing as she flipped them off, yelling out a string of curses. She recognized the driver, Austin Moon. He was the school's player, who all the girl's liked, plus, he had an account on metube, where he sang covers of songs, which I found not to be that amazing, but it made the girls like him. I wiped off the water that clung to my skirt, and finished my walk to school, glad none of the water got onto my song book.

You see, my song book is a journal, where I write down songs, small lyrics, etc. but no one, besides my friend Trish, knows about it, and even she isn't allowed to read it. I have horrible stage fright, so I'll never, and I mean never, perform any of the songs I wrote.

"Hey Ally. Guess who got a job as school photographer?" My friend, Trish said, holding up a black camera.

"Hey Trish! Since when do you like photography?" I said, leaning over to look at her play with the buttons.

"I don't," She looked up, scrunching her eyebrows, "Hey; do you know how to work a camera?" I laughed, then took me schedule out of my bag.

"Okay, what locker number do you have?"

"2345. In the 400 hallway!" Trish said, and I nodded.

"Awesome! I'm 2347. I wonder who's between us." I said, walking with her until we found our lockers.

"Oh no." Trish said, and I looked over and saw the back of a blond headed girl, making out with some guy.

"Excuse me!" I said, pushing them out of the way," No PDA in school." They locked up, and I noticed the two as Tilley and Austin.

"So what, you going to tell on us? This isn't kindergarten!" Tilley said, and Austin nodded.

"Come on Till-bear, she's just jealous that she'll never heave a boyfriend." Austin said, glaring at me, while his slutty girlfriend let out a vicious cackle.

"Why are you even here anyways? Austin will never talk to you, I hope you know that." Tilley said, smirking.

"My locker, and really? You promise?" I said, and Trish laughed. They gave me dirty looks, before Tilley and Austin walked away, with his books.

"Ugh, I can't believe his locker is right in-between us! There's going to be a new girl he's making out with every day." Trish groaned, and I nodded, slightly out of it. I had noticed Austin stare at me for a moment, before turning back and walking with Tilley.

Why….?


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Wassup? Do y'all know how happy I was when I got back from my cousin's house to see my E-mail blown up with reviews/favorites/Alerts? **

**Pretty dang happy!**

**So, I want to try out those questions of the day things, and the craziest/funniest/best answer will get a mention in the next chapter.**

**Qod- What is the craziest, oddest/ weirdest thing you've EVER seen? **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ANWSER! Don't just answer, because that's extremely irritating. Plus, you can't win.**

**Anyways, I'm on February break, so, after this week, I may not update so often. BUT I do plan on this being EPIC!**

**I don't know why I'm in such a good mood. Probably has something to do with the pixie sticks. Gosh, those things are weird!**

**Er, anyways, on with story…..**

* * *

><p>Austin moon woke up on Monday morning, to see he had five minutes to get ready for the first day of school. He cursed, and got dressed in his best, "Cool Guy Clothes", and playing with his hair. After, he finally decided he was, 'perfect', he got into his Porsche, and picked up his friend Dez, and girlfriend Tilley.<p>

"Aren't you so excited sweetie?" Tilley said, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. He shrugged indifferently. "Oh look! It's that loser Ally girl, splash some puddle water on her!" Tilley said, and Austin swerved a bit, splashing the brunette, although, he did feel pretty bad after he saw her curse at them, but he shrugged it off. It's not like they were friends, he's never even spoken to her before. She was the schools know-it-all goodie-two-shoes.

Finally, after minutes of Dez talking about pandas, and Tilley chattering about the, "Must have", dresses of this year, they finally pulled up to the parking lot of their school. Austin couldn't have been happier, for he didn't really care about pandas, or dresses.

"Where's your locker, Austin?" Tilley said, dragging her boyfriend closer to her. He grabbed his schedule.

"2346, in the 400 hallway." He said, and she frowned.

"Aw! Mine's in the three- hundred hall way." Tilley said, and Austin brought her over to his locker, where she started to kiss him. They were making- out for a few minutes, before they felt a force push them away. Austin looked up and saw the girl from before, Ally. She said something about no PDA in school, and Tilley and her got into an argument, but Austin couldn't take his eyes off her. He knew it was strange, but something about her was different. She wasn't like Tilley, she was less worried about her looks- although, he had to admit, Ally was pretty- and she was more….real. Tilley stomped off, and Austin followed, but not before taking one bigger glance at Ally.

* * *

><p><strong>Sowwy it's so short, after this it'll all be 1000 words. 17 reviews until I update next!<strong>

**-Trickster Princess!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-**Aww! You guys are so sweet! Ten reviews in no time!

Winner of the QOTD- The Review Wizard! She says something really weird is- A guy eating a marshmallow off of a panda while playing a ukulele and wearing a donut ring. Weird, right? :D!

Hehe, Weird!

**New QOTD- What's the most awkward situation you've ever been in?**

* * *

><p>Ally walked into her science class, smiling when she saw Trish, and sat down next to her.<p>

"Hey." Trish said, Ally opened her mouth to reply, but let put a small groan when she saw the next person to walk in to class.

"Ugh, Austin. Why must he have the locker next to mine AND be in m classes? He's a disgusting pig." Ally said, rolling her brown eyes.

"I don't know, but have you met his friend? Dez, I think, he could win the award for most annoying person ever."

"Maybe, but I think he'd be a close second next to Austin." Trish was going to say something, but the bell rung, and a teacher in her mid- thirties came in.

"Hello class, I am your science teacher, Mrs. Bradley. Today, I will choose your partners." Mrs. Bradley said, picking up a sheet of paper.

"Alright, Trish and Dez, right there." She said, pointing to a seat b the window. Trish gave Ally a look, which she guessed meant, "HELP ME", but all Ally could do was shrug and give her friend a sympathetic look. The teacher called a few names, before coming to Ally's.

"Ah, Ally, here, and, um, Austin. You two will sit there." The teacher said, and they both opened their mouths, but she gave them a look as if to say, "No arguing!" Groaning, both of them got there binders and books, and sat down. Some girls gave jealous glares towards Ally, which she scoffed at. Like she, Ally Dawson, would ever date that _pig. _Tilley looked like she was going to kill Ally, with the intensity of her glare.

"Ugh it's you again." Ally said, putting on her best, "You're an annoying pig", face. He gave her an annoyed smile, and looked away,

"Well aren't you just a joy to be around." He said, his voice etched with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes, and hit him on his arm.

"Stop it." He hissed.

"Stop it." She mocked, as he stuck his tongue out.

"Students, if were done." Mrs. Bradley interrupted, looking at the two. They immediately stopped, as other students snickered."We are going to start a small get to know each other's. You have five minutes, to get to know your partner. Then, you will present each other to the class." Some kids smiled, while others (Austin, Ally, and Trish), groaned.

"Do you wanna start?" Austin said, with an unpleasant face on.

"Not really, but we have to. And, wanna, isn't a word, it's want to." Ally corrected him, taking out a brown notebook, labeled, "Ally's songs", he picked it up, but as fast as light, Ally had whacked his hand away and tucked the notebook in her own arms.

"Never, and I mean NEVER, touch my book." She glared. Austin threw up his hands, and brought out his own blue notebook.

"Um, favorite color?" Austin said meekly, and Ally scoffed.

"Er, orange. You?"

"Blue. Why do you like orange?"

"Why can't I?"

"Because, it's a stupid color."

"Oh, I'm sorry, next time I'll make sure MY favorite color is Okay by you." Ally said, growing angry.

"Stop being such a know-it-all."

"The minute you stop being a man-whore."

"Right after you stop whining so much." Austin said, while Ally gave a glare so harsh ice could have melted. Ally was about to give him an insult, but the teacher got up and ushered the kids to be quiet.

"Now," she stated," Austin and Ally, why don't you start us off?" They both groaned, yet got out of the plastic chairs, stepping up to the front of the room.

"Hi. This is Ally. She's a bratty know-it-all who ALWAYS thinks she's right. Oh, and, her favorite color is orange." There were a few chuckles, but the loudest was Tilley's annoying laughter.

"This is Austin. He's a man-whore, who doesn't care what other people's feelings. He likes blue. "A few people chuckled, and some girls who had before gotten their hearts broken, smiled.

"That is enough of that! Talk to me after class!" They both groaned, flashing each other dirty looks.

They both walked back to their seats, glaring. "Next, we'll have Trish and Dez." They both stood up, Trish having a frustrated look on her face, Dez's face looked off, he was probably thinking of the diorama of penguins or something, Ally thought.

"This is Dez. He is weird, a bozo, and annoying. And funny." She added, seeing the teachers disapproving glare.

"This is Trish; she likes to punch people in the arm when they annoy her. Oh, she also works. A lot." Dez said, smiling. "Do you guys know what a Hektometer* is?"

"Alright, Tilley and Dallas." They walked up, Tilley holding his arm in a way that made Austin angry.

"Hey! This is Dallas. He works at the mall cell phone store. He loves skateboarding, surfing, and playing in his band. Although, I think he'd be good at modeling." Ally saw Austin grew tense.

"This is Tilley. She loves going to the movies and watching modeling shows." Dallas said, smiling as if he was the smartest person alive. Ally sighed at his dazzling smile, when Austin poked at her. She turned over, irritated.

"You like that idiot face, don't you?" He smirked, as Ally's cheeks grew hot.

"Naw. You're crazy, Pssh. Why do you care, anyway?" She said, although she looked like a fire truck.

"I don't, it'll be funny when I tell him." He said, and Ally tightened a grip on his arm.

"You tell him and I'll make sure you never smile again." Ally said, darkly. "Really, there's this toothpaste prank stuff that glues your lips together."

Austin grimaced, as the bell rung. They both walked up to the teacher, ands he smiled a "you're in trouble and you know it" smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Bradley." Ally said, uneasily.

"Hello. You guys know why you're in trouble, right?" They both nodded, guiltily. "Now, I think the right punishment is one week detention and you two have to bond to get to know each other."

"WHAT?" They said simultaneously.

"Look, I get the detention, but there is NO WAY I'm bonding with her." Austin said, pointing his thumb towards Ally.

"I'm sorry, but you guys brought this onto yourselves. You're going to have to work on the Christmas dance together."

G'night Guys! Remember, 27 reviews!

-Trickster Princess :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Winner of QOTD- **Kayla1789!** She said the most awkward thing that's ever happened to her is when two guys(One she liked, other liked her), and they were fighting. She walked out of the locker room and said, "Boys! Stop fighting over me!".

Ahaha! That musta been awkward!

Barely anyone's doing them, though! So, I decided that if you win you get a prize of either.

Spoiler for a chapter.

Decide what POV a chapters going to be in.

Something else that's free, virtual and I agree to(:

**Next QOTD- If you could have a superpower, what would it be? Why?**

* * *

><p>When the last bell rang, Ally could not have been more disappointed. She made her way down into a hallway, near the gym, groaning to Trish about how she was forced to go to this stupid dance committee.<p>

"But, I thought you liked being on committees?" Trish said, clearly bored of hearing her best friends rant.

"Yeah, but not with _him."_ She pointed to Austin. "Plus, now I can't be on knitting club!"

"Er, yeah. Too bad." Her best friend said, not getting why that was tragic.

"I have to go. Bye." The brunette said, and made her way down the long corridor. As she walked into the gym, looking around, she saw no sign of Austin. Of course, she thought, he's probably snogging his girlfriend. She picked up a schedule, where she saw one distinct friend, Joy, standing by. Joy was, she guessed, the head of the dance, as she always liked doing this sort of thing.

"Hey Ally! What's up? Why are you here? Do you wanna help with the dance? Cool! I love dances! Their so fun! I love planning them too! Their almost as fun as watching unicorns, which are very awesome, by the way. Have you ever seen a unicorn? I love them!" Joy said, in one breath. Needless to say, Joy was one who constantly seemed to be hyped up on sugar, caffeine and coffee.

"Er, yeah. Unicorns are, er, interesting. Say, can you tell me what to do, Austin was supposed to be helping me but he's not here." Ally said, turning her back to gaze at the gym, where groups were working on certain things.

"Oh him! Yeah, he's in the back. Told me to tell you to wait for him. You guys will be doing streamers and stuff. Until then, you can chill with me!" She said, excitedly. Ally nodded, curious as to what Austin had up his sleeve.

"Do you know what he's doing?"

"Nope! No, no, no, no!" She said, smiling like a two-year old, who was lying about eating cookies out of the cookie jar.

"Um, okay. Why are we starting the December dance in September?"

"Because, it's going to be huge! It's going to be like a prom for the sophomores! Plus, we don't exactly have a lot of people." Joy said, looking around the gym, and sure enough, she was right. There weren't a lot of people in the gym at all.

"Hey." Ally turned over and saw Austin, grinning.

"Why are you," She checked her brown watch, "fifteen minutes late!"

"I had to work on something for Tilley. Should we start?"

"No duh we should start, ya moron!" Ally said, smacking him on the chest. He feigned hurt for a second, before smirking and going with Joy and Ally.

"Alright! I know how to put up streamers!" Ally said, and Joy walked off, handing the blue and and green streamers over. Ally picked the two pieces up, and attempted to reach it up to put them up. She couldn't reach, as she was only five-foot.

"Need help?" Austin smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned against a wall.

"Ugh. Yes, can you help me?"

"Use the magic word!"

"Please help."

"I accept please, but dragon fruit was the magic word." He said, and, much to Ally's embarrassment, walked over and picked her up by the waist.

Blushing a bright red, she screeched. "Excuse me!"

"Problem?" He said, smugly.

"Let. Me. Down."

"Look, we both know you're as short as a goblin, no offence, so your not going to be able to get it. And, then, we both will get in trouble for doing nothing. So shut up, and finish." Ally silently growled, when he added in, "And please hurry, your heavy."

She complied, until the walls were decorated at the top with streamers.

"I did pretty good, huh?" Ally said, checking out her work.

"Eh, I could do better."

"Oh no you couldn't. You'd tape the rolls to the top of the ceiling then talk about how great you are."

"Not true! Okay maybe partially true." Austin said, as Ally smirked.

"Ugh, we have detention now." She said, checking her watch.

"I know, let's go." He said, as they walked into Mrs. Bradley's room. They sat down, as a women with gray hair and pink glasses stood up.

"Hello, you are in detention, do you brats know what that means? It means you are stupid scum, who need to shut up for the rest of the class. No gum, no talking, no notes, no texting, no leaving, no whispering, and no kissing." She said, in the direction of two seniors who were trying to suck each other's face off. They broke apart, glaring.

Ally was bored in detention, so she pulled out her songbook, and wrote some lyrics.

_I barely know you, yet I know there's a spark._

_Every time you look at me, I feel it. _

_Its times like this when I need you._

_You're my shoulder to cry on._

_You're my laugh when I'm sad._

_You're the smile to my dumb- joke._

_You're the lips to my kiss.*_

_I barely, even know you, I barely even know you, but this, this, this I feel._

Ally jumped back when she felt hot breath on my neck, and saw Austin standing over me. She quickly closed yher book, but it was too late, he read it.

"You wrote that? Ally, its amazing!" He said, and Ally blushed, not used to be complimented by Austin of all people. "I mean uh, there okay." He added, thinking better of himself.

"Er, thanks."

"Can I try singing it?" He whispered, yet the old teacher had yet to notice.

"Um, well…." Ally said, but he had already started. She had to admit, he was very good, as he belted it out, looking at Ally, she couldn't help but blush.

"Impressive." She nodded, as he finished with a grin.

"Hey, you know what, I'm a great singer, you're a good song-writer, why don't we work together?" Ally looked shocked at Austin's suggestion, but thought it over.

"One problem. We don't like each other." She said, and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Then, let's get to know each other. My place after school? Ally nodded, not thinking of it. As the detention bell went off, she quickly gathered her stuff, and walked out onto the hall, to see Trish.

"Hey, you wanna hang?" Trish said, smiling.

"I can't. I've got to go to er, someone's house." Ally said, not wanting Trish to know about her going to Austin's.

"Who's house?"

"Er, Tom's."

"Who's tom?"

Tom, um, Sawyer!" She said, picking a random name. She almost cursed at herself but Trish only nodded.

"Okay. Bye!" Trish said, and Ally quickly grabbed her books, and followed Austin to his car, making sure no one could see her.

"So, you ready?" Austin grinned, and Ally nodded, wondering what the heck she got herself in to.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmmm 12 reviews? Please! 2000 word chapter of you do...(:<strong>

**By the way, the lyrics up there, I wrote them. SO I own Joy and the song! Righfully.**

**Love ya!**

**-Trickster Princess!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/** Um, guys? Have I ever told you how much I….LOVE YOU? Honestly, twelve reviews? In like, three days? Amazing much? Yeah! You totally deserve this chapter!

**First off- PLEASE! If any of you guys watch Icarly, please read and review The-Smartie-Blondie's story, "Who knew Juliet was so aggressive?" Please! She doesn't have like, any reviews. She's my friend, so please? Thanks!**

**Winner of the QOTD- **I had trouble picking one, but, after countless hours of thinking, sweating, and bleeding, just kidding! More like thinking for a half-hour. Anyways I picked…

**TSwizzles!**

She said she'd like to be invisible, so she could be like a fly on a wall. But not a real fly on the wall. Because flies are gross.

Well put, my internet friend ^^

Now, what do you want for your prize? Either put it in a review or PM me.

**New QOTD- **What would you do if I knocked on your door, told you who I was, and said, "Hi"? (Don't worry; you're not going to see a tall blond girl randomly at your door. Unless I know you. Which, since none of my friends know about this website, I doubt I do)

Disclaimer-*Insert witty phrase about how I don't own Austin and Ally* though, most lyrics in this ARE mine! So no steely! Okay? 'Kay!

_I hardly know you, but we can't act like this is nothing._

_The way, the way you smile at me, makes my heart beat._

_Trust me, I'd rather, ignore it, but I also can't help, but adore it._

_I don't know, what to say, I don't know how to let you know._

_I don't know what to say anymore, so hear me now._

"Great job!" Commented Ally Dawson on Austin, who had just finished singing.

"Nice lyrics. Who are they about?" He asked, sliding onto a seat.

"I don't know, I guess no one. They just kinda came to me. Most lyric do."

"Oh," Said Austin, looking around awkwardly," That's cool."

"Yep. Do you wanna work some more?"

"Nah, I gotta meet Tilley soon." Said Austin, as Ally cringed at his snobby girlfriend.

"Well, uh, this was fun." Ally said awkwardly. "Bye."

"Bye! See ya tomorrow." Austin called-out, and Ally waved good- bye, while walking out the door, before she remembered that Austin drove her. Feeling the need to not want him to drive her, she called her older sister, Annie, who got back from college that week, and asked her to pick her up. She agreed, as Ally walked up to a stop-sign and waited in the cold. As she stood there, a pink punch-buggy stopped by her and rolled down the window.

"What are you doing here? Stalking Austin, I bet, you ugly wart freak." Tilley said, cackling. A figure appeared behind Ally.

"Oh, I know you aren't talking about my sister like that you little-"Annie said, raising her fists.

Oh yeah, did I mention that Annie is one the college boy's wrestling team?

Tilley quickly drove away, scared. Annie muttered, "Coward", among other things.

"Who was she?" she questioned,hugging her younger sister, who had the same brown hair and hazel eyes, although Annie was a lot taller.

"Some girl from school who I don't get along with."Answered Ally as she shrugged.

"Well if you ever need someone to beat her up," Annie shook out a fist, "You know where to find me."

"I don't know if I can take you up on that, but thanks. Can we go now?"

"Oh yeah sure." Ally's sister said, walking over to her ford contour.

"How's college been?"

"Eh, same old fun. I beat this huge kid at a meet the other day. It was funny, seeing his face." She laughed, as if it was a comedy movie featuring Will Ferrell.

"Uh, yeah, sounds like fun."

"D' you feel okay? You look very distant."

"I'm fine." Smoothly said Ally, shrugging.

"Were home!" yelled Annie, as the girls approached the brown house.

"Hi Ally! How was your first day of school?" Mrs. Dawson said, with a kind smile. She brushed back her black hair that was different from both Annie and Ally, though they had the same hazel eyes.

"Um, good. I'm on dance committee! I went over to Trish's house after school." Ally lied, praying her sister didn't know where Trish lived. She also ignored the fact she got detention.

"Ah, sounds like fun. Hello, Annie." Her mother said, noticing her for the first time, and hugging her.

"Hi mom!" she said, smiling.

"How's school?" Mrs. Dawson asked, and Ally took that as a cue to go to her room. She closed the door, and opened up her book. Ally wanted to write some lyrics, but couldn't think of anything.

For once in her life, she was at a total loss. She put on her favorite song, used her best pen, She even put on her favorite outfit! But nothing seemed to work. After a total of five hours just sitting there, doing nothing, she finally put on her pajamas and went to bed, thinking about the odd events that had happened.

"Ally, wake up sweetheart! Annie's driving you to school!" Mrs. Dawson said, shaking her daughter awake.

"Ughmhh!" Ally groaned, thrashing in her bed,

"What?"

"Five more minutes!"

"No, get dressed! You don't want to be late, do you?" Said her mom, as Ally finally got up, getting dressed in black jeans and red blouse.

"Well, don't you look pretty today?" said Ally's dad, peering over his newspaper to look at his daughter.

"Daaaad!" She said, blushing.

"Is there a boy?" Annie mused, Mr. Dawson immediately looked up.

"I'm going to kill him, who is it?"

Ally blushed, looking down, "There's no boy. Come on Annie, mom said you'll drive me." Annie nodded, grabbing her keys and they got in her car.

"Now, I know you weren't at Trish's yesterday, considering I've driven you there before. Whose house were you at?" Said Annie, looking at her sister.

"Trish's. She, uh, moved." Lied Ally, avoiding her sister's eyes.

"You were always a bad liar. Was it a boy?"

"Uh, no. It was this, uh, girl's house named Joy."

"Uh-huh. I'm going to let this go now, only because you're at school- hey! Is that Mr. Bryant? I had him! He hated me!" She said, grinning.

"Bye." Waved Ally, happy to be out of the car. She walked into school, and opened her locker.

"Hi Ally!" Said a voice behind Ally.

"Oh, hi Trish."

"How was Tom's?"

"What? Oh, uh, good. Fun." She stammered.

"Cool! Can you hang today? I wanna go to your dad's store."

"Yeah, I'll see." Ally said, walking to her first class. "Have fun with Dez."

"Ugh!" Groaned Trish and Ally laughed, and sat down next to Austin.

"Hi." He grinned.

"What?"

"I said hi."

"Just because we hung-out yesterday, doesn't mean I like you. Honestly, I find you to be a jerk. You're just my music partner." Ally said, feeling a bit miffed at Tilley, though she took it out on Austin.

"Wow, you're difficult. Why am I a jerk?"

"Because, you're arrogant, rude, and a womanizer."

"Well, I don't like you because your snobby and bossy."

"Whatever."

"Like that, you act like your ten times greater than anyone. I was just trying to be nice. "

"Yeah well, don't. In fact, I'd prefer you not talk to me out of music."

"Glad to!"

"Good! Am I coming over today?" She whisper- yelled.

"I'd like that!" He fumed.

"Me too!" Ally said, as is she was angry. They crossed their arms and didn't talk to either for the rest of the day.

"Ally! Pay attention!" Mr. Leo said, her math teacher said. Ally sighed, and paid attention. She was staring out of the window, she couldn't have cared less about school at the moment. She was thinking about her meeting with Austin that would take place after school, and how bad she felt about Trish.

"Hey Ally!" Trish said, sitting next to her friend at lunch.

"Trish, hey! Listen, I can't hangout today. Annie's home." She half-lied. Annie was home, it just wasn't why she wasn't able to hangout.

"Oh, okay." She said, looking sad.

"Sorry! Tomorrow, I promise."

"Okay, but I will hold you on that." She chuckled, and her friend followed.

"Guess what? I got a new job!"

"Really, where?"

"This cool new restaurant, Hippity- hop, it's the new it place."

"Awesome." Her friend grinned, wondering how long this would last.

"Well, I gotta go bye!"

Austin sat at his desk at home, next to Ally. They had finished practicing, and were in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry about today. It's, it's just hard, you know? I hated you yesterday, and now were partners."

"Eh, its okay. I suppose I can be a small jerk and a little womanizer-ish."

"And I guess I can be a little snobby and bossy."

"A lit-" Austin started, but stopped when he saw Ally glare, "Do you wanna go out to eat? Not as a date or anything, just to hangout?"

"Sure. Where?"

"Surprise." He smiled. They got into his car, after Ally texted her mom, and they went the mall. Austin covered her eyes as they walked in.

"Hi! Welcome to Hippity-Hop! Two?" Wait, where did Ally remember that….?

"Yes." Austin said.

"Okay, follow me." She led them to a table. "Trish will be your server tonight."

Oh no.

_That's_ where she heard the name before.

Ally was torn, she didn't want Trish to see them together, but she didn't want Austin to think she was embarrassed to be seen with him. Was she embarrassed to be seen with him? Ally shook the thought off, and went to her current problem. How was she going to get out of this? Maybe Trish wouldn't be that mad? No, she'd be furious. How did Ally get herself into such a stupid situation!

"You okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er, yeah. I have to go to the bathroom. Order me a sprite and burger, please?" HE nodded, and Ally made her way into the bathroom. The one time Trish goes to work, she thought, I want her not to. Go figure. She couldn't stay in the bathroom the whole time, she knew that, but what else could she do? Suddenly, a stupid crazy idea popped in her head. She took out her phone, and found Trish's number.

_Hey. I can hang-out. Go to my dad's store?_

She sent it, glad this restaurant was near the store. Now, she had to go without Austin noticing. Hmm, she saw a janitor go to the bathroom, so she did the stupidest thing ever.

She sat on the cart, covering the sheets so no one could see.

The janitor, a short blond woman, rolled out, to near the outing of the store. She ninja-rolled out, and made her way to the restaurant.

"Hey ally!" Trish said, approaching her friend.

"Hi."

"Whats up?"

"Oh, nothing much. I have to go to the bathroom." She said, and ran over to the restaurant, taking a place next to Austin.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah. Just girl problems." She said, knowing that saying that, and he's leave her alone. He shifted in his seat, sliding her food over to her. She shoveled it into her mouth, and got back up.

"I gotta go see something." She said, racing back to the store.

"Hey Ally. You 'kay?" Trish asked.

"Couldn't be better."

"Really? Cause to me it seems like your kinda liar."

"Huh?"

"Austin told me you were with him before, why did you lie to me? "

"I-uh. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to not like me because I was hanging out with him."

"Ally, I wouldn't have cared! But lying? That, I do care about."

"I'm sorry!"

"Whatever." Trish said, walking away."You better get back to Austin." Ally sadly nodded, slowly walking over to their table.

"Ally, I'm beginning to think some things up." Austin said, as she slid down.

"I-uh, no." She said, as Trish walked by, giving her a look as if to say, "Are you serious."

Ally couldn't have felt worse at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Er, for some reason, I feel weird about this chapter. Like, it's no bad, it's just not...good.<strong>

**50 reviews?**

**:D**

**-Alice**


	6. Chapter 6

AN- **Yo, wassup my fans? I'm in a good mood! I got a 96 and 100 on my music tests today! Yay! I'm so proud of meself….Haha. 'Ight, so, winner of QOTD-is…**

**Red-Ribbons101!**

**She'd invite me into her house, let me give her tips on writing(Which is-like fanfic- let the words flow, don't be afraid to try new ideas, accept criticism, and keep writing!), and then we'd jump on her trampoline! Yay!**

But, apparently, you all would be fine with me going in your house…..Haha!

_New QOTD-_ **If you could have breakfast with anyone who would it be? Dead, alive, real, fake, anyone!**

My answer would be Ron Weasley. Why? Because he's the most amazing human. Ever.

Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

'Please talk to me! I'm sorry!' Ally typed the message on her phone, and sent it. Through the past few days, Trish hadn't talked to her in anger. Austin and Ally were on speaking terms, as he wasn't that mad. Ally groaned as no response came from her phone, and decided to do something this Saturday morning. She rolled out of bed, and took a shower. She was hoping it would wake her up, and put her in a better mood, but it only made her worse. You know that force that causes you to think about the earth, all its contents, and what you did to make your best friend so angry at you? Well, it decided to be really effective on her today. She couldn't decide what to do, so Ally simply got out, and got dressed. She subconsciously picked up her phone, waiting to see a text from Trish, but wasn't surprised when she didn't see one. Sighing, Ally walked out of her room and bounded her way downstairs.

"Hey, sis. Why the glum face?" Asked Annie, raising her eyebrows.

"Trish is angry at me. You know how fun that is? Not at all." Ally complained, and grabbed a rag off the counter. She started cleaning a dark blue glass.

"Alls, stop. If you're going to clean while you're upset, then clean my room. No point in re-cleaning the glasses." Annie grinned, and Ally groaned, "Fine, fine. Do you want me to drive you over there?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Ally said. They jumped into Annie's car.

"So, why is she mad?" Annie asked. Ally knew this question was coming but that didn't mean she wanted to answer it, so she simply shrugged.

"Come on, I'm your sister. You can tell me!" Exclaimed Annie, pulling her dark hair in to a pony tail.

"No, I don't. Please, I really just want to go to Trish's." Explained Ally. Annie shrugged and pulled up to the drive-way. Tentively, Ally made her way to the front door, and reluctantly rang the door bell. Trish' mom answered, with a glare.

"Yes, Ally?" she said, in a harsh tone. Ally inwardly winced.

"Can I talk to Trish?" She asked. 

"I'm not sure that is a good idea."

"Please! I need to talk to her."

Trish's mom sighed,"Fine. You don't have any boys with you, right?" Embarrassed, Ally shook her head and ran up-stairs. She found Trish's room, and knocked on the door. Trish came out of her room, and quickly shut the door.

"What do you want?" She spat.

"To apologize. For being a lousy friend. And, everything." Ally said quickly.

"I can't talk now." Trish said, speedy.

"Please! I'm not done yet. I'm sorry for being mean, and stupid, and a jerk face and a stupid prune." Trish burst out laughing.

"A prune? Really? Only you." Her face softened and she gave Ally a hug. "But, I forgive you. Next time, don't do it and tell me."

Ally quickly nodded. "Want to hang out?"

"Uh, sorry Alls, I can't."

"Oh. Wh-" The brunette started to say but a voice interrupted her.

"Trish, can I come out of your room now?"

"Dez?"


End file.
